Clary's Excellent Vacation
by LikeNoOneElse
Summary: Jace and Clary drabble. All she wanted was a chance to be alone with Jace. He was more then willing to battle demons of all kinds, but could she be the death of him? haha


Clary's excellent Vacation

Disclaimer : All of the characters belong to C. Clare

Drabble on my mind

Clary was having some dark days. She just couldn't shake her worries. Jace had been busy and she didn't want to bother him, when what she really wanted was to text him on and off every day. Just the minimum contact, but even though they expressed their feelings toward each other they still were taking things slow. To be honest, Clary was thinking it was too slow and she stayed away because she couldn't trust herself.

She went over to the Institute and up to the greenhouse, her favorite spot there. She brought her sketch book and get to work on some vines, not noticing anyone entering the room. Finally Jace moved his foot and Clary looked up.

"Care for company?" asked Jace.

"Sure." answered Clary, making room on the bench.

"What are you drawing?" asked Jace in a quiet voice.

"Nothing." answered Clary.

"Are you mad at me?" blurted Jace.

"No, why would you think that?" asked Clary.

"I feel we keep missing each other and I thought maybe you were avoiding me." said Jace

Clary raised her hand to touch Jaces' face. His cheek felt warm and smooth. She didn't remove her hand.

"I'm not mad. I'm, I don't know how to say this, frustrated." said Clary.

"Frustrated?" asked Jace, clearly unsure what to say.

"We're never alone and..." said Clary, then her voice drifted off.

"We're alone right now." said Jace, his tone changing as he moved closer and leaned in toward Clary.

"I know. " said Clary as she started to lean in herself. Their lips met and they gently started to kiss. After a minute Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her closer. Their kiss became more heated. Clary moved onto her knees on the bench and placed her hands on Jaces' face. As she held him there she straddled on top of his lap. Jace smiled through his kiss, liking her new found comfort with him, Jace started to push his hips up and Clary responded by grinding back into his lap. There was a sound, someone was entering the greenhouse. Jace and Clary broke their kiss and she jumped up from Jaces' lap. They looked, but did not see anyone. Clary placed a finger up to her lips and pretending to shh. Then she reached her hand and Jace took it and stood up.

Clary went quietly to the wall and took out her seriph and started to draw a rune. Jace watched both Clary and the direction of the noise. In a moment, the portal was open and Clary was stepping through. Jace followed. When he looked around they were in Idris. It was a beautiful warm, sunny day even though it was still winter in New York. The portal they had just traveled through was vanishing. Clary was sitting on the grass. Jace joined her. Their eyes locked and Clary reached a hand up Jaces' strong arm. Jace then leaned across and pushed Clary back down onto the grass. He looked at her, she was so beautiful to him. Her hair was fanned out above her head. As he looked deeply into her eyes she started to reach up to his neck. He immediately came down to her and they started kissing again.

After a few minutes, Jace came up for air. His head felt dizzy. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Idris, a quiet, uninhabited spot I found." said Clary.

"It is a wonderful place. Almost as beautiful as you." said Jace.

"It was just what I always wanted. A quiet place for just you and me. No demons, no interruptions." said Clary.

"No one around?" said Jace.

"Not a soul" said Clary. And with that Jace sat up and took his shirt off.

"I don't know about the demons, though. I can feel one coming up from within me and it wants you and only you, right now." said Jace.

Clary was holding her breath and once she realized it she took took in a gasp of air. Jace came down on top of Clary and she could feel his heart beating against his chest. His hands were moving under her top and she finally pushed him back so she could take off her shirt. Jace watched as she removed her bra. He came back to kiss her and caress her. The warm sun made their sweat glisten on their bodies. Jace was trying to be careful with Clary and once inside of her he moved slowly. Clary was already very aroused and she pushed Jace back and followed him so she was on top. Jace smiled at her taking control and stayed on his back as she started to move faster and harder on top of him.

"Guess I have demons of my own to get rid of, help me Jace." said Clary.

He couldn't hold back for long and they rolled around a few more times until they were exhausted. They laid quietly together and then Clary reached down and started to gently stroke Jace again. He looked over at Clary.

"You want something, Clary?" asked Jace as if she was teasing him. Then when she looked into his eyes he saw she was serious.

"Clary, you can;t mean you want to..." said Jace

"Oh, yes, I do Jace. I want more, and more." said Clary.

Jace smiled at her.

"More demons, huh?" said Jace as he reached over to lick the sweat on her nipples.

Clary groaned as Jaces' mouth moved around her body. She felt him getting aroused again.

"I see you've found your sword." said Clary.

Sorry, this is terrible. I jut wanted to write something J/C. But I'll have to try something else.


End file.
